


Random Destiel stuff

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 21:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3785470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some random stories :P</p>
            </blockquote>





	Random Destiel stuff

Dean Winchester had always hated pretty San Francisco with its loud, breakable beaches. It was a place where he felt unstable.  
His friends saw him as a predatory drinker wipies weakness for pie. Once, he had even helped a broken kitten cross the road. That's the sort of man he was.

Dean walked over to the window and reflected on his beautiful surroundings. The wind blew like walking squirrels.

Then he saw something in the distance, or rather someone. It was the figure of Castiel . Castiel was a tight-fisted angel with handsome and a serious facial expression.

Dean gulped. He was not prepared for Castiel.

As Dean stepped outside and Castiel came closer, he could see the splendid glint in his eye.

"I am here because you broke my heart," Castiel bellowed, in a daring tone. He slammed his fist against Dean's chest, with the force of 20 men. "I frigging hate you, Dean Winchester."

Dean looked back, even more worried and still fingering the tattered blade. "Castiel, Don't make me do this. I still love you," he replied.

They looked at each other with irritable feelings, like two heartbroken men they were. They heard orchestral music playing in the background and two virtuous uncles shouting to the beat.

Suddenly, Castiel lunged forward and tried to punch Dean in the face. Quickly, Dean grabbed the silver blade and brought it down on Castiel's skull.

Castiel's body trembled and his hands and legs wobbled. He looked worried, his body raw like a purring, putrid piano.

Then he let out an agonising groan and collapsed onto the ground. Moments later Castiel was dead.

Dean Winchester went back inside and raised the knife to his own chest, and plunged.

THE END


End file.
